one deamon
by killer bee4
Summary: hello boy's veo creo que el inframundo necesita una renovación no creen? vamos no tengan miedo déjenme les muestro lo que un verdadero demonio puede hacer cuando esta acargo


La batalla duro horas , aquel paraíso quedo hecho ruinas, el cielo el Valhala de católicos y cristianos el lugar descrito como el paraíso donde la paz reinaba para los que habían partido del plano terrenal hace mucho ahora solo era escombros los ángeles no fueron lo suficiente mente fuerte para pararlo, muchos de ellos yacían muertos en el piso de aquel lugar otros moribundos por la fuerte batalla y las pobres almas inocentes habían sido robadas por los perpetradores de aquel acto.

Dulio guesaldo joker del arcángel miguel yacía moribundo en el suelo, irina shidou ace de miguel era la única con las fuerzas para seguir peleando, miraba con horror quien fue el líder de esta masacre hacia los suyos, simplemente miro el cabello castaño desordenado sus facciones japonesas pronunciadas que hasta cierto punto lo hacían atractivo sus ojos ambarinos que la miraban con superioridad , la castaña simplemente le pregunto con pesar

\- ise kun porque hiciste todo esto?/ pregunto la castaña

\- fácil iri chan lo único que quiero son las almas me beneficiaran bastante y viendo que los seraphines ya no están simplemente aproveche la oportunidad/ decía el dragón rojo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

\- m…..ma..ldito hiciste solo esto por almas?/ preguntaba el moribundo joker

-o parece que el pequeño intento de wason sigue con vida/ volteo a ver al ángel reencarnado

Irina aprovecho la distracción de su ex pareja para lanzarle un gran rayo de luz con todo lo que tenia le dio de lleno al castaño pero el castaño salió como si no le hubiera afectado

-Enserio pensaste que me afectaría ese golpe iri chan / el castaño se mostraba un poco molesto ante el acto de su ex pareja pero lo dejo pasar

Dulio aprovecho la distracción del castaño para abalanzarse sobre el pero el castaño desenfundo a ascalon y la enterró en el pecho del joker dulio solo brillo en un haz blanco y solo se pudo ver su cadáver boca arriba del piso con la silueta de unas alas quemadas a sus espaldas.

Irina vio con horror el cadáver de su actual pareja para luego mirar al castaño que tenia en frente ella solo veía como el castaño se le acercaba , ella tenia miedo tenia mucho miedo

-ahora iri chan es hora de una pequeña conversación entre tu y yo/ decía el castaño mientras sus ojos se hacían completamente rojos has sus ojos oculares

-no… no.. aléjate .aléjate!/ gritaba la castaña despavorida como si estuviera viendo al mismo diablo irónico no?

Pero porque el héroe dragón ataco al cielo? Porque ataco a su ex amada?

Porque se convirtió en este monstruo?

Y lo mas importante como se llego hasta este punto?

* * *

me levante en la mañana la luz del sol me golpeaba en la cara como siempre de nuevo estaba solo bueno es lo que se espera cuando terminas una relación, que no saben a si supongo que no lo he mencionado, rias y yo rompimos ya que ella se había enamorado de un humano normal no la culpo el chico era bueno y la verdad yo estaba dolido pero lo acepte

asía solo se quiso alejar de todo lo sobrenatural y empezó una relación con un compañero de la academia a primera instancia iba ir a matar al chico pero no pude era demasiado inocente como para hacerle algo simplemente lo acepte lo mismo fue con xenovia solo que este chico para mi sorpresa empezó a salir con arthur la verdad me sorprendió pero al final lo tuve que aceptar la vida y las relaciones cambian

irina se enamoro de dulio y este igual bueno era de esperarse eran compañeros de equipo al fin y al cabo

koneko simplemente se alejo de toda relación y se enfoca mas en la escuela, ravel se fue con su familia y hasta la fecha no ha vuelto.

akeno se fue también ella con su padre encontraron pistas de como revivir a su madre a si que se fue con su padre a buscar el método pero ella y yo tuvimos que romper para que nuestra relación no sea un estorbo en su búsqueda

rossweisse se había enamorado de un maestro de intercambio que había venido de Grecia ella y el empezaron una relación y pos al final se comprometieron

y yo aquí aveces vali con su equipo me visita pero no es lo mismo ademas que cada vez que vienen siempre evito ver a arthur ya saben por lo de el y xenovia pero al final nada de esto me esta importando no se si es por que me canse de tanto pelear que al final ya nada tuvo sentido o si fue por que perdí mi corazón al perderles pero al parecer ya no puedo estar peor draig me dijo que puedo morir pero le dije

\- sobreviví a un dios maligno, un cadre, al mismo hijo de lucifer crees que por un mal de amor moriré/ el castaño le dijo al dragón

-[bueno en eso tiene razón]/ decía el dragón legendario

al final los días se volvieron rutinas me levantaba comía me encargaba de mis asuntos del club mi relación con las chicas que estaban era neutra apenas y hablábamos hacia contratos dormía kiba y gasper apenas eran buena compañía kiba me contaba lo que hacia con su novia y gasper me contaba como avanzaba en su entrenamiento de ser hombre

apenas me levante y me llego un mensaje era del maou belzeebub

\- ise kun necesito que vengas al inframundo por favor/ pedía el maou al castaño

-claro maou sama/ respondía el castaño

simplemente pensé que seria una experimentación rutinaria, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

se que el tema esta muy quemado por el fandom pero quiero hacer mi versión de este espero que le haya gustado y espero sus reviews


End file.
